


Drug Lord Komaeda's Rein on Burlington Coat Rack

by Tsumugeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: "You see," Komaeda said "the reason I wore my zebra leotard to your store, dear hinata, is that I'm a bit...""Extra?" Hinata sighed"Well I was going to say high, but yeah, I guess that works too."The madlad is back at it, this time to show you how to shop in style.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Drug Lord Komaeda's Rein on Burlington Coat Rack

"You see," Komaeda said "the reason I wore my zebra leotard to your store, dear hinata, is that I'm a bit..."

"Extra?" Hinata sighed

"Well I was going to say high, but yeah, I guess that works too."

"Anyhoo, where is your rhinestone leather and denim jackets" Komaeda asked

"For gods sakes Komaeda, why would you go to Burlington coat rack for a abomination of a jacket" hinata cried

"oh, so that's how its going to be, I feel so betrayed." Komaeda said

"Not my fault, I'm the fucking janitor why do you always need me" hinata asked

"Because I come here on 7 5-hour energys and throw up on the floor every Tuesday" Komaeda said

"Besides that, go to customer service" hinata pleaded

"Well, technically I can't come a mile near here in the first place" Komaeda said

"What the fuck Komaeda! How did you expect to buy things from a store your banned form?!?" Hinata yelled

"Who said I was buying, I was just going to steal a JoJo siwa bow and then spend the rest of the day wearing the clothes here and playing with iPad samples" 

"First of all, we don't have iPads, this is a coat rack, and second of all, get out before I call the cops"

"Well, I'm sleeping with your girlfriend" Komaeda snickered

"W h a t"

"Just kidding I just wanted you to let me stay"

The Komaeda's phone rang

"Hey chiaki, yeah I'm free 2nite"

"BRuH WhaT"

"Yeah, I'm sleeping with your girlfriend" Komaeda said and naruto ran out of the store

Hinata screamed and got in his car, then proceeded to run over Komaeda multiple times

Sadly, Komaeda lived, and even sadder, hinata had his license suspended for attempted murder, and Rantaro, his boss, made him take 2 days off

**Author's Note:**

> I have no memory writing this it was 1am so if you were wondering where I got the idea I have no idea


End file.
